


Sleepover with Rin-rin

by p4rad0x



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4rad0x/pseuds/p4rad0x
Summary: Rinko had no intentions of having Ako spend the night at her place after they had been grinding in the new event for NFO, but when a unexpected snowstorm hits, Rinko has to figure out a way to survive spending a whole night alone with the girl she's in love with.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Sleepover with Rin-rin

When Rinko invited Ako over to her house to grind in the new NFO event, Rinko had no intentions of having Ako spend the night. As much as she wanted her to, Ako was still in her last year of middle school school, and she wasn’t sure how her older sister would feel about her spending the night with a girl who’s two years older than she is. She had met Tomoe before, and while she got the impression that Tomoe liked her, she still was afraid of doing anything that had even the slightest chance of upsetting Tomoe, lest she get on her bad side. 

After they played NFO for a reasonable amount of time, Rinko had every intention to send Ako home, maybe after they had dinner together. What Rinko did not expect was the two of them getting snowed in. 

“Are… Are you sure, Tomoe-san?”

“I’m sure Ako will have a better time having a sleepover with you than if she was cooped up at our house. Just… Take care of her for me, okay?”

“I will. T-Thank you, Tomoe-san.” Rinko ended the call before it got any more awkward for her and set her phone down on her desk. She turned around to face her bed and the purple haired girl sitting on it, clad in black pyjamas that looked a few sizes too big on her. 

“Rin-rin, your pyjamas are really big on me…” Ako had no idea that she would be spending the night at Rinko’s house and thus she didn’t bring anything to sleep in, and since her normal clothes wouldn’t be the most comfortable for sleeping in, Rinko offered Ako a pair of her pyjamas for her to sleep in, forgetting about how tiny Ako was compared to her. “The pants are fine though, I just have to tie them tight!”

“D-Do you want to wear one of my old shirts? I think they might be more… your size…”

“One of Rin-rin’s shirts?!” Ako’s face lit up with excitement. Rinko opened one of the drawers in her dresser and pulled out a gray shirt with a faded NFO logo on the front. Rinko tossed the shirt to Ako, who immediately brought it to her face and inhaled sharply.

“Ako-chan?!” Rinko’s face turned a shade of bright red as Ako started smelling the shirt she gave her. “W-What are you doing?!”

“Aww, it doesn’t smell like you!”

“Well… I haven’t worn that shirt in a while… so it probably doesn’t smell like anything…”

“That’s okay! After all our cuddles it will definitely smell like you!”

“C-Cuddles?” 

“Yeah! I get cold easily, and you’re really warm, Rin-rin!”

“I’m… warm?” Rinko liked the idea of cuddling up with Ako all night long, but she wasn’t sure that she would even get a wink of sleep with how hard her heart was going to be pounding. 

“Super warm! That’s why we need to cuddle all night long!” Without any warning, Ako started to unbutton the pyjama top that she had borrowed from Rinko. When Rinko realized what Ako was doing, she quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

“Ako-chan! Y-You should say something… before you do something like that…” Rinko felt her face heating up rapidly. 

“Why? We change in front of each other all the time for shows!” Ako continued to unbutton the pyjama top and discarded it on the floor. She pulled the gray NFO t-shirt over her head quite easily as it still was a bit big on her. “Okay Rin-rin, you can look now!”

Rinko slowly removed her hands from her face and opened her eyes to which she was greeted by Ako sitting on her bed with a beaming smile across her lips. Seeing Ako so happy over something as trivial as wearing one of her old shirts made her heart beat a little bit faster, and she felt herself smiling as well from how cute Ako looked. 

Ako lifted up the blanket on top of Rinko’s bed and slid under it. Once she got comfortable, she lifted up the side of the blanket that was closest to Rinko, who hadn’t moved an inch for the past few minutes. “Rin-rin, come in already! It’s cold!”

Rinko moved to turn the lights out before she slipped under the blanket with Ako, who immediately wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Rinko was glad that she turned the lights off first so that Ako couldn’t see how red her face was. “Ako-chan… I can’t lay down with you hugging me like this…”   
  
“Ah! Sorry, Rin-rin! I just got a little excited.” Ako reluctantly released Rinko from her embrace, and she got settled in and comfortable.

“You can h-hug me now… i-if you want to…” Rinko said quietly. This time, she felt Ako wrapping her arms around her more gently compared to how she flung herself around her the first time. Rinko shut her eyes and tried to calm herself down, but the pounding of her heart had other ideas. She just hoped that Ako didn’t hear it, but as she pulled Rinko in closer and closer there was no way that she wouldn’t.

“Hey, Rin-rin… I can feel your heart beating…”

Rinko felt herself freeze up. She didn’t know what to say, or how to explain herself. Feeling nervous around someone you love wasn’t abnormal, but would Ako even understand the concept of love at all? “A-Ako-chan… I-”

“Shh, it’s okay, Rin-rin.” Rinko slowly opened her eyes and was met with Ako’s face merely inches away from her own. “You don’t have to say anything. I already know how you feel.” Ako closed her eyes and leaned in close, meeting her lips with Rinko’s. In that moment, Rinko felt at peace. There were no crowds, no performances; just her, Ako, and the soft sounds of the snow falling on the roof. After a few seconds, Ako pulled back and opened her eyes back up, the taste of Ako’s grape chapstick still lingering on Rinko’s lips. “I love you, Rin-rin.” Ako said with a smile on her face as she rested her head under Rinko’s chin. 

Rinko wrapped her arms around Ako and pulled her in even closer. “I… I love you too, Ako.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda headcanon Tomoe knowing that Ako likes Rinko and is supportive of their relationship since she know that Rinko would never do anything to hurt her little sister, so I tried to kinda reflect that with the phone call at the beginning. 
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
